Talk:Tyrannosaurus Rex/@comment-85.211.55.120-20180611235312
I hope Rexy survives the Jurassic world trilogy, even though she's old comparing her to dog years = 4 to 5 for each of our own... there's a spoiler in Fallen Kingdom before the group sees the brachiosaurus that confirms that she could live much longer than the average original dinosaurs of the past due to being a genetic modified dinosaur, since they were all tempered with before being cloned in their recreation of their DNA since before the first park. Spoiler: My guise is that she'll live to be taken along with all the other surviving Nublar dinosaurs off the mainland eventfully by the end of the 3rd Jurassic world film and taken to that dinosaurs island paradise as site C to live out their lives peacefully till their end of days or to site B for it to be re-inhabited for future preservations of all the surviving species and those who may have still survived on those islands still as well for her to interact with other T rexes to be in a pack when accepted into it upon her arrival. But I know deep in my heart that it tells me that she'll already be on the way out by the time we get a 3rd trilogy 10 to 15 plus years later after the 2nd trilogy ends, showing her passing away that will be worse than the Apatosaurus or little foot's mother passing away that will sadden us fans old and new alike for many years to come after that event with many tribute videos going out to her on U tube and elsewhere in honour of her legacy... but we'll definitely get anew pair of T Rexes that will succeed her in all her glory and betterment again as it was with her first showing and surpassing her much more than Blue as without a doubt that the 3rd trilogy will focus more on the T Rex again instead and the other new dinosaur arrivals. Giving them genetic modifications all round to allow them to live much longer to rival human lifespans and surpass them + accelerative healing factor that completely heals their wounds just as fast or faster than they can be inflicted without permanent scaring + reinforced superstructure skeletons to allow them to take major trama and survive it to keep on living + body enhancements all throughout to allow them to remain in their prime throughout all their lifespan and endure extreme conditions in the world + resilient body hide and internal organs in withstanding major inflictions while their body regenerates + enhance reproductive capabilities for the herbivores to increase their numbers in a balance with the dinosaurs + nature's ecosystems to prevent their own extinctions from running out of food + hyper enhanced reinforced immune systems to withstand all major diseases and infections and the major full enhancements of all their sensors to allow them to survive and hunt = This way T Rex will be the greatest predator to have every walked the earth again and be better for it as well... so now she and the rest of her kind can now see + hear + smell + feel and realize you as prey even if you don't move, to be more modern updated based on what is know today about the great predator. lastly: the intelligence of a T Rex is confirmed to rival that of our household trained cats and our primate ancestors = not as great as the Raptors, but a quarter at best... imagine a super enhanced genetic modified nigh pure T rex with all its original counterpart's traits and enhanced even better for the new trilogy to see = that would be even scarier to deal with as it is with the ones we already have, and Indominus Rex would be in for the one of one death fight of her life... because in the first Jurassic World film, she was the equivalent of a 12 year old Spartan muscle trained child soldier beating up a late retired 80 plus year old Rexy who's out of shape compared to her prime years long past. Since we now have Jurassic World Evolution, that gives us the ability to enhance our pure strain dinosaurs with extra trait addons, it makes sense for Jurassic World 3 to just have modified pure strain dinosaurs that are easier to know about and improve upon based of what we love about true proper dinosaurs in the trilogies, instead of aggressively unstable and unpredictable new hybrids in never being capable to use without them trying to wipe out your own side and everything you don't want them to do instead. 1. return of the original and fierce raptors that were scary in the original trilogy in packs that are newly cloned or brought from site B = no more child friendly dinosaurs as much anymore so to make it more child mature instead like it was in the good old 80's and 90's style that made things great back then, that will help all our societies to make our children grow internally to be proper adults one day to learn something from the future of these trilogies if made better from fallen kingdom onwards. 2. New pack of T Rexes 3. Spinosaurus and T rex rematch = both fully grown and enhanced. 4. 2 + half plus hours for the 3rd Jurassic world film to put all the best that can be put into the storyline of the film's plot and backgrounds. 5. more animatronics + particle effects and stunts to make the 3rd world film even more realistic in their creativity. 6. more dinosaur types added to the 3rd world film and extra screen time each. 7. bring back Alan Grant and the other surviving characters from the original and recent world trilogies in major cameos together in certain events to bring a great conclusion to the world trilogy! And finally know this that Rexy was born around 1988 or 1989 = which means as far as we all know... she is the last and possibly the only remaining surviving dinosaur of the original Park and cold war era made dinosaurs!!!